That's What You Get
by xconversegirl99x
Summary: *HIATUS* Goten is tired of Bulla and Trunks fighting all of the time, he thinks it's best if they switch bodies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 What Just Happened

Bulla stomped down the stairs to find her brother, Trunks. "Trunks! I know you tied all of my shoes together!" She shouted in her house. "I will find you and kill you!" She stomped back upstairs and slammed her door shut. Trunks and Goten peered their heads up from behind the kitchen counter.

"Dude, I think, I think we pissed her off." Goten said.

"Yeah, but she deserved it, she totally embarrassed me the other day when I was trying to ask Marron out on a date." Trunks explained to his friend. The two of them stood tall in the kitchen. "What are we going to do now? I don't want my sister to kill me."

"Maybe we should play around with the dragon balls; I overheard my mom talking to Bulma the other day." Goten suggested.

"Okay." Trunks said. "But the dragon balls are in my parents' room which is right next to Bulla's."

"I'll just say my dad needs them because he got his head stuck in the drain." Goten added.

"I like how your brain thinks." Goten walked up the stairs and went to Vegeta and Bulma's room. The room was a mess he grabbed the box of dragon balls and started to go downstairs. Bulla grabbed and pulled him into her room and shut the door.

"Why are you in my house? Are you being my stalker?" She asked him. "You know where my brother is at, so you have to tell me."

"I don't have to tell you shit!" Goten shouted. Bulla smirked at him and walked over to the window.

"If you want to see the outside ever again, you need to tell me where my brother is at." Bulla said.

"I would not let Trunks off that easy." Goten played her. Bulla walked back over to Goten and grabbed his shirt.

"I'll make a deal with you, I'll give you 20 bucks and you tell where my brother is at." Bulla said handed him the crisp 20 dollar bill.

"When in doubt, flash out!" He shouted. He instant transmitted back to the kitchen. "I got the box, but we have to run!" He told Trunks.

"Goten! I want my 20 dollars!" She shouted as she came down the stairs. "I'm going to kill the both of you!" She ran toward them. The two of them ran outside and flew into the air.

"Where are we going to go?!" Trunks asked him.

"My place." Goten suggested. He instant transmitted the both of them to his house. Bulla walked back into her house."

* * *

"Okay, what are we going to wish for?" Trunks asked.

"I wish I had 100 dollars in cash." Goten said.

"Your wish is granted." The dragon told Goten. He dropped the 100 bucks and Goten cheered since he got 120 bucks in one day.

"Okay, that's was a lame wish." Trunks muttered to himself. "I wish to have a perfect date with Marron."

"Your wish is granted." The dragon told Trunks.

"Hell yeah! I'm going to have a perfect date with Marron, I can't wait for this to happen." Trunks shouted.

"Thanks, mom." Bulla said. She came out of her mother's car and tackled her brother to the ground.

"I hate you!" She said pinning him to the ground.

"I hate you more! Why did you have embarrass me a couple days ago when I was asking Marron out?!" Trunks snapped at his sister.

"I thought it would be funny!" She explained.

"You gave act like a married old couple. I wish Trunks and Bulla switch bodies." Goten said.

"Your wish is granted." The dragon said. "See you in a year." The dragon flew up in the sky and disappeared, and the dragon scattered across the whole globe. Trunks and Bulls felt there face and clothes.

"What did you do?" Trunk asked in Bulla's body. "I'm a girl now!"

"Well, you guys never know how hard it is for the person. You guys are going to be in their body for a day."

"I wish you were smarter than that, we are going to be like this for a year, Goten." Bulla said.

"Oh, you know maybe I didn't think this all the way through, I'll get Bulma to see if she can fix this mess I made." Goten suggested.

"Man, this bad, I have a date with Marron, and I don't want my sister going out with her. It's going to be weird." Trunks hissed at Goten.

"I'm sorry. Let's just back to capsule corp." Goten said. Bulla in Trunks' body and Goten flew in the air. "Come on, Trunks, let's go."

"Bulla doesn't know how to fly yet, this sucks." Trunks complained. Goten flew down and threw Trunks over his shoulder. "You know I'm going to have to kill you later."

"Oh, yeah, I know you are going to kill me." Goten told Trunks. The three of them flew over to capsule corp.

"How can you guys do this? You get the wind in your eyes and I can't see a thing." Bulla complained.

"Flying is not that hard." Trunks growled at her. "Stop complaining."

"Goten, sometimes, I think you are an intelligent man, other times I think you are a dunce." Bulla said to Goten.

"Everyone says that, but don't freak out, Bulma should have something to fix you guys." Goten replied.

* * *

"Hey, mom we have a little problem." Bulla said.

"Whoa, Trunks, you sound like your sister. I know your voice is supposed to change, but it's not supposed to go all high pitch like that." Bulma joked around with them. Trunks and Bulla rolled their eyes.

"Mom, you have to listen to me and not joke around. Goten thought Bulla and I didn't know how hard each other lives are so he asked the dragon to switch bodies our bodies." Trunks said.

"Goten! Good Job." Bulma said.

"Mom, what the hell? I'm in Trunks' bodies, it's going to be weird, I'll be going on date with Marron. People are going to think I'm a lesbian." Bulla hissed at her mother.

"Lesi be honest here." Goten told Bulla.

"Shut it Goten, I don't want to hear anything from you." Bulla snapped at him.

"Fine, Bulma the thing is Bulla is going to be in Trunks' body for a year, can you do anything so they can change back?" Goten explained.

"You can use the dragon balls; they are in my room I can go get them." Bulma said going up the stairs.

"You can't do that mom, Goten and I used all 3 wishes. This sucks, I hate being at this height." Trunks complained.

"I'll start working on something, for the time being Trunks you will know the life of Bulla, and Bulla you will know the life Trunks. Amen." Bulma ran upstairs and went to her lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who left a review and followed/favorite this story. More reviews mean updates faster. **

Chapter 2 The New Start (to any fans of the artist mention below don't take it as offence)

"_My god Bulla has a terrible taste in music, how can she listen to "Justin Bieber, One Direction and all of that shit. It's making my ears fucking bleed, but I'm going to have to get used to it. And the hard part about being in her body I have to talk in annoying high pith voice."_ Trunks thought to himself. He sighed. Bulla was knocking on her own door.

"Trunks! Open the damn door!" Bulla shouted. Trunks walked over to door.

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood." Trunks hissed at his sister.

"I know you hate this as much as I do, but there's this really cute guy that has a crush on me, please do not do anything to ruin it." Bulla growled at him. Trunks glared at his sister.

"You don't think I can handle your life. It's going to be easy being a 14 year old girl." Trunks said putting his feet on her desk.

"Look, you little bitch, I don't wear snapbacks okay." She hissed at him taking the snapback off his head. "And I don't dress like a slut either."

"Hey, I think outfit is fine. You know." Trunks replied. "And I don't wear suits and tie to school who do you think I am. The president?"

"Fine, I'll take the suit and tie off, you can wear that outfit. What should I wear?" Bulla asked.

"Just put on a wrinkly t-shirt and jeans!" Trunks exclaimed to her.

"Fine!" She shouted as she slammed the door.

"I hate this! I hate this!" Trunks muttered to himself.

"Let's go you guys are going to be late for school!" Vegeta shouted. Bulla and Trunks walked down the stairs and grabbed their sack lunches.

"This is going to be great, I get to drive." Bulla muttered to herself.

"You don't have a license you dunce." Trunks hissed at her.

"Well, I think Trunks Briefs has a license." She said pulling his license out of his pants. "And look at that I'm Trunks Briefs."

"I rather have Goten drive me to school, I'm walking, I don't trust you behind the wheel." Trunks said. He walked out the door. _"Man, I hate being in Bulla's body I'm so fucking short." _Marron was walking to Capsule Corp with Goten.

"Hey, Bulla, I'm shocked Trunks isn't giving you a ride." Marron said.

"You know, I wanted to walk." Trunks said in the voice close to Bulla.

"Trunks! Get back here you moron!" Bulla shouted running toward them. Marron walked over to Bulla who's in Trunks' body.

"Hi, Trunks, did you sit in sugar, because you have a sweet ass." Marron said.

"_And this is where the revenge comes in handy, Bulla is going to be a lesbian until she gets her body back, I just love this." _Goten thought to himself.

"_What should I say? I never had a girl flirt with me before, because it's weird."_ Bulla thought to herself. "Thanks, man." She blushed a bit.

"_Bulla, what the fuck are you doing?!" _Trunks thought. _"I usually flirt back, but since you think you are going to be a lesbian you decided not to. Maybe, I should do something about that guy who likes you."_

Marron was confused she was waiting for "Trunks" to flirt back, but she shrugged and walked off to school.

* * *

"_The one thing that I am going to love about being in Bulla's body I get to stare at girls' tits and ass without them slapping me. I'm going to be in heaven."_ Trunks thought to himself. _"Goten and I should join Lorene Drive."_

Trunks and the rest of the girls walked in the girls' locker room.

"So, Bulla, I totes saw Brad checking you out. Are you going to say yes if he asks you out?" One of Bulla's friend asked.

"_So, what would Bulla say in this situation? Oh, yeah, she would totally yes, but I might be hard to get."_ Trunks thought to himself. "Oh, I might say yes, but I'm going to play hard to get."

"Oh, good choice, but remember this he does like a lot of girls at one time. If he asks you out, you need to say yes." She replied.

"_This guy, that seems to have a "crush" on her is a player, but if I'm still gonna be in Bulla's body when we break up, I'm going to kick his sorry ass."_ Trunks thought. "How could that slip my mind? I'll say yes when he ask me."

"That's amazing, I have to tell everyone that you are going to say yes." Her friend changed in her gym stuff and started to tell everyone what "Bulla" response was going to be.

* * *

"Okay, you guys we are going to be playing dodge ball. And everyone knows how much I love dodge ball. It's guys against girls. Whoever wins doesn't have to have suicide gym day." The gym teacher told his class.

"_What the hell is suicide gym day?" _Bulla started to think to herself. _"God damnit, why didn't Trunks tell me he had a whacko gym teacher?!"_

"Now, you guys know the rules, if you get hit in the face you are still in, but if you are hit anywhere else you are out." The gym teacher popped the dodge ball that he had in his hand. "Questions?" No rose their hands. "Good, now we can begin." He blew his whistle and everyone sprinted to the middle to grab a dodge ball.

"_What would Trunks do in this situation? Would he actually try playing?"_ Bulla thought. Goten ran over to Bulla.

"Bulla." Goten started to say.

"Oh, crap, dude, you frightened me." Bulla replied.

"Trunks, is known to be the dodge ball star, you have to act like it or he is going to lose his reputation. That will crush him and he will destroy you." Goten explained to Bulla. She swallowed hard. She threw a couple of dodge balls before something happened.

"Oh, that seems like that was painful." The gym announced at Bulla. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what had happened. All they saw was Bulla, in Trunks' body holding his crotch.

"I can't feel my bingo square." Bull shouted and fell to the ground.

"So, are we going to bring him to the nurse?" Goten asked.

"Son, what type of question was that?" The gym teacher retorted to him. "Briefs can get his scrawny ass up and we can continue playing the game."

"You heard him, you have to get up." Goten helped Bulla to her feet.

"I am not going to make fun of Trunks when he gets hit in the bingo square." Bulla murmured to herself. Goten chuckled a bit.

"Hey, remember this, if we can't switch you guys back he has to experience labor and full fledge giving birth pains." Goten told Bulla. Bulla busted out laughing.

"What's so funny Briefs?" The gym teacher asked. The warning bell echoed through the hallways. "You little prissy are lucky you can go the locker room and go change." The whole class ran to the certain locker room. "And all of you guys are doing suicide gym tomorrow." The gym classed moaned.

* * *

"So, how was your first day as being as Bulla?" Goten asked Trunks.

"It was fine, and Bulla you got yourself a boyfriend." Trunks told his little sister.

"Holy shit, yes!" Bull shouted to the heavens. "Thank you, Trunks, thank you."

"No problem, they wouldn't leave me alone so, I just said yes." Trunks smiled.

"And your sister is making our gym class have suicide gym tomorrow." Goten sounded depressing. Trunks busted out laughing. "And your sister got hit in the bingo square today."

"Oh, that's got to hurt." Trunks replied. Bulla weakly smiled.

"Depending on how long we stay like this, you have might have to feel the whole labor and birth agony." Bulla sneered at Trunks. Trunks eyes arose out his head.

"We have to change back!" Trunks shouted as he started to run home. Goten and Bulla laughed away.

"I told you that would freak him out." Bulla smiled. The two of them started to sprint to catch up with Trunks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bulla's Big Date

Trunks ran into his house and went into his mother's lab. "Mom, you have to change us back right away, I don't want to push something out my ass." Trunks snapped at his mother.

"Trunks, the baby comes out of the-" Trunks interfered with his mother's statement.

"Trust me, I know where babies come from. I don't want to feel that pain, my god, I mean I got hit in the bingo square tons of times, but please." Trunks pleaded. His mother rolled her eyes at him. Goten and Bulla came into the room.

"Trunks get a grip, and I'm still working, it might be awhile." Bulma explained.

"Awhile?! Mom, I have my big date with Marron." Trunks stated. Everyone then looked at Bulla.

"Aww, hell no! I can go in the boys' locker room and change, I will whizz in the urinal toilets, and I'm okay with being hit in the bingo square. I will not go on a date with a girl." Bulla protested.

"Hey, Trunks agreed to get you a boyfriend, wouldn't the best thing you should do is pay your dues?" Goten asked. Bulla looked down to the ground.

"Yeah, it would be the best thing to do. Fine, I'll go out on a date with Marron. And no one tells her that switch bodies." Bulla retorted.

"We promise we won't okay, now go take a shower and get ready for the big date." Trunks suggested. Bulla nodded and ran upstairs to take a shower.

"Wait a minute, Bulla is going to be a lesbian for a while, that means Trunks is gay." Goten stated.

"Why did you have to say it out loud?!" Trunks sneered at his best friend.

"I'm truly sorry, but at the same time I am not. I'm so glad I did this wish." Goten announced.

"Goten, just because I am 4-6 inches shorter than doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." Trunks threatened him.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and go help Bulla." Goten suggested.

"Yeah, let's go upstairs, because they are fewer witnesses." Trunks said. The two of them walked upstairs to go help Bulla get ready for her big date. Vegeta was just having a nice day until.

"Oh my god Trunks! Haven't we told you to put a towel around the bingo square when you come out of the shower?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, I am wearing one." Bulla protested.

"Okay, why don't you look down?" He suggested. Bulla shrugged and took a look down and noticed the towel was around her ankles. She started to holler. She quickly wrapped the towel around her waist.

"Good day." She told her father and walked into her brother's room.

"Oh my gawd, Trunks and Bulla are acting stranger these days." Vegeta muttered to himself. Trunks and Goten walked up to the to Trunks' room.

"Hello." They said simultaneously.

"Trunks, I just scared dad for life." Bulla started to say.

"He saw his bingo square didn't he?" Goten asked.

"Yep, but I have nothing to wear for my date tonight. Trunks, you have to worse fashion style ever." Bulla retorted to him.

"Well, I wouldn't say you have the greatest style either." Trunks sneered at her.

"You guys need to stop bickering we need to get Bulla ready for her lesbian date." Goten joked around. Trunks and Goten laughed a bit. "Okay, Trunks is a baggy jean and polo shirt type of guy."

"You know how lame that is." Bulla replied. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Just do it or I'll break up with Brad." Trunks retorted at her.

"You wouldn't dare." Bulla glared at him.

"Try me, sis."

"Stop it! Bulla you change into the clothes and go out on your date with Marron. And I think Trunks is dead serious." Goten pleaded.

"Fine, I'll go change, and I hope I can keep my towel up this time." Bulla left and went back to the bathroom to change into the clothes for the date.

"Where are you supposed to be taking Marron?" Goten asked.

"I'm supposed to be taking her to cherry berry, and remember we have to drive, since Bulla doesn't know how too." Trunks explained.

"Yeah, that makes sense why you didn't want her to drive you to school this morning." Goten replied. Bulla came back into his room.

"I feel like a rodeo clown." Bulla muttered to herself. The doorbell rang. "Okay, so where am I supposed to take her?"

"You are going to take her to cherry berry. I'm giving you 20 bucks and use it. Do not make her pay; it's not going to be on Trunks' dating reputation." Goten explained to Bulla.

"Damn, Trunks you have a lot of reputation." Bulla told him. Trunks nodded. "Now, I must go get my lady." Bulla walks outside and goes half way down the stairs. "And I do not mean it in a lesbian way." Trunks and Goten laughed away.

"God damnit, we have to drive her, come let's get to the car." Goten instant transmitted himself and Trunks to the car. Bulla made it down stairs and opened up the door.

"Well, Marron, don't you look lovely today." Bulla said.

"Trunks stop it."

"Why don't you come in?" Bulla suggested. Marron came inside their house.

"Okay, so I brought some extra food and one stapple."

"Why did you just bring one stapple?" Bulla asked like a retard.

"So, we can share it together, I brought two straw though." Marron smiled. She started to walk over to Bulla. "I think we should get going." She kissed her check and they both walked out.

"_Remember you are doing this for Trunks, so do not freak out about her kissing your cheek. It's my cheek it's not like it's my lips."_ Bulla thought to herself. Bulla opened the door for her to get in.

"Where should we be taking you?" Goten asked. Bulla got in the car closed the door and put her seat belt in.

"Why is Goten driving us?" Marron asked.

"He's my personal chauffeur for dates, we just started doing that." Bulla explained. "And we will be going to cherry berry." Goten started to drive to cherry berry. Bulla got a text message from her brother.

**Okay, she likes it when push the hair out of her eyes **

Bulla nodded and turned off her phone. "You should pick us up in a couple of hours; I can't wait to see you guys then." Marron said. "Trunks, I know this is going to be a great date. It seems like it's going to be the perfect date."

"Yeah, you and me both." Bulla murmured to herself. Goten parked the car at Cherry Berry and Bulla and Marron got out the car and walked over to the front of Cherry Berry. Bulla opened the door for her, and they both went in.

"Okay, can you see their table?" Trunks asked.

"Nope, I can't see a thing, damn it." Goten rolled up his window and parked the car. "Hey, want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sure thing." The two of them went in the backseat and started to watch 21 Jump Street.

* * *

"Trunks, this happened to be the best date ever." Marron said smiling. Bulla blushed a bit.

"_Thank god this is almost over."_ Bulla thought to herself. Marron walked over and sat down in her lap. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I knew you were a romantic softy, but I just wanted to do this since this morning." Marron started to lean in.

"_Oh, dear god, she is not going to do this."_ Bulla thought. Marron kissed her on the lips for about 10 seconds. _"And of course, she has to kiss me. This has been the worse day of my life, I hope, it doesn't get any worse."_

"Come on, let's go." Marron suggested. The two of them walked outside and went to Goten's car.

"Oh, look they are coming back." Trunks said. The two of them went back in the front of the car and turned off the movie. Bulla opened the door for her and Marron she closed the door and the two of them put their seat belt on. They were silent until they dropped off Marron.

"Spill the beans, what the hell happened on that date?" Trunks asked.

"You know, I just don't want to talk it about." Bulla started to look outside the window.

"Come on, please, we were waiting here for 2 hours watching 21 Jump Street." Goten pleaded to her.

"Fine, I'll tell you, so Trunks I did what you texted me. At the end once we finished the stapple she sat on my lap and kissed me on the lips." Bulla explained. "My first kiss was with a girl, how amazing is that." Goten and Trunks laughed away.

"We got a lesbian in the house!" Trunks sang. Goten laughed some more.

"Okay, let's not talk about it, and tomorrow Goten and I have suicide gym tomorrow." Bulla told them.

"Yeah, do not remind me, and I'll pick you guys up tomorrow. And Valese is going to be here too." Goten said.

"That's great." Trunks replied. Goten smiled. He dropped them off. "I'll see you tomorrow." All of them waved goodbye as Goten drove off and they walked into their house. Bulla sprinted to her mom's lab.

"Mom, you have to get change our body back, I just got my first kiss with Marron." Bulla snapped at her.

"Oh, good job, but I tried it on these hamsters and it didn't work out too well. I'm going to keep working." Bulma explained.

"This is amazing." Bulla said sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Suicide Gym and Math Class *Trunks' math class idea came from the movie Bad Teacher

"So, how bad is suicide gym?" Bulla asked her brother.

"Sometimes it depends on the day; you might play home owner and intruder or you have to learn the dance to No.5." Trunks responded.

"No.5 doesn't have a dance, isn't that song really dirty?" Bulla asked.

"Yeah, it is, but you do not want to mess with Mr. Whacko." Trunks said putting cereal in his mouth.

"Is that his real name or do you just call him that?"

"It's the nickname the class gave him." Goten walked through the front door with Marron and Valese.

"Hey, guys." Goten said grabbing a bowl and pouring some cereal.

"Goten, you have your own house and food, why can't you eat breakfast there?" Vegeta asked.

"I could, but I would love to hang out with my wonderful friends in the morning." Goten responded putting cereal in his mouth. Marron walked over and sat right next to Bulla.

"Hey, Trunks." Marron said. Bulla smiled.

"Hi, and Bulla I need to talk to you in private." Bulla motioned her brother over to the stairs.

"What is it? Is it something important that you can't say in front of Marron and Valese."

"Yeah, today I have math and I have a crazy teacher, you first meet in the classroom. Then, he takes you to the gym and you do math in there. He isn't a normal math teacher." Bulla explained.

"What does he do to us? Make us eat squirrels." Trunks asked.

"No, he just likes to teach math and gym at the same time, I think you are going to like it." Bulla walked back to the table to finish her breakfast.

"_Why do we have the strangest teachers at Orange Star High School? At middle school we do not have that many crazy teachers."_ Trunks thought to himself. He walked over to the table and continued to eat his breakfast.

"So, Goten are you ready for suicide gym?" Bulla asked.

"Hell no! Last time Mr. Whacko tased me until I was down on the ground passed out. Everyone thought I was dead. And Trunks had to give me mouth to mouth." Goten mumbled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, when did this happen?" Marron asked. "I didn't know Trunks would do that."

"It was a while ago before Mr. Whacko had his third divorce." Goten answered.

"_Wow, three failed marriages?" _Bulla thought. _"I should start to call him divorce force."_ Bulla giggled a bit. Everyone averted their eyes toward Trunks.

"Why are you all staring at me? Is it just my sexiness?" Trunks asked.

"Eff." Valese replied. Trunks began to glare at her. He knew those two were having some problems who were going to date Goten. Trunks honestly thought it was going to be weird if his best friend dated his sister. And his father had given Trunks the right to kick the guys ass who broke Bulla's heart.

"Should we be going to school?" Trunks asked. Marron nodded.

"I call shot gun!" Bulla shouted. Everyone put their bowl into the sink and went outside to Goten's car. He drove them all to Orange Star High School.

"Hey, Marron, do you think something funny is happening? It seems like Trunks and Bulla has to be off their nut. You know what I'm saying?" Valese asked. Goten swallowed hard. They didn't need any more people knowing about the switching bodies wish.

"I don't know, they seem to be acting fine to me." Marron responded. "The real question is why are you asking and why do you care?!"

"They seem strange to me, okay, it seems like someone's time of the month." Valese muttered underneath her breath.

"Why the fuck do you believe that?!" Marron asked her.

"Hey, stop acting like bitches and make up, okay." Trunks thought would end their problem which caused them to get pissed off even more.

"Stay out of this Bulla, you don't need to be in a grown up discussion." Valese retorted at him. Bulla felt bad for Trunks, because they all did that to her. Trunks weren't the type of person who would let that slip by.

"Valese, I have something stuck in my pocket, can you help me get it out?" Trunks asked her. Valese groaned and helped his hand out of his pocket. He had his middle finger up in her face. "I have two words for you, Valese, fuck you."

"Trunks, are you going to let your little sister talk to me like that?!" Valese asked him.

"Eff." Bulla replied. She proud of her brother because her and Valese didn't have the best relationship in the world and that shut her up. Goten parked in the school.

"Okay, on the way home, Valese and Marron I want you to ride the bus, I need to talk to Bulla and Trunks alone." Goten told them.

"Goten, why the hell would you make me ride the bus? I am your girlfriend you should give me a ride home." That provoked Goten.

"Can you do this one thing I ask? God damn it, it seems like you are on your period." Goten sneered at her. Valese rolled her eyes and walked into the school, Marron nodded and agreed.

"Trunks, will you walk me to my first class?" Marron asked. Bulla nodded and they walked off into Orange Star.

"I shouldn't give them rides anymore; I know they would start fighting. Damn, they did this in the morning before I got your house." Goten told Trunks.

"Then, why don't you just find another girl that's going to understand you and be there for you?" Trunks asked. "I am kind of the romantic smart type." He grabbed his fore arms. "Trust me, on this one; you are going to think it's the best idea ever." Goten smiled.

"Thanks, Trunks, I didn't know you were a romantic smart type of person." Goten told him.

"No problem, man, and I have been in Bulla's room for a few days, I miss my play boy magazines, so I have to read her stupid romance magazines." Trunks explained.

"Hey, look, Son Goten is dating his best friends little sister! We got a cheater over here!" A kid shouted. Everyone looked over to them. Trunks slowly let go of his forearms and ran into the school. Goten waved to them embarrassed and went into the school.

"Trunks, get your ass over here!" Goten shouted at him. He decided walked over to him.

"Valese is definitely going to kill me once she finds this rumor out in school." Trunks explained to him. "You can go tell, Bulla to start to plan her funeral."

"No, I won't I just have to find Valese before anyone else, okay. We do not have a problem here! If just stay calm and don't panic we won't cause the whole hallway to start looking at us." Goten looked around and everyone was looking at them. "Get to class, nerds." Everyone shrugged and left. Trunks smiled and walked off to Bulla's math class. Bulla came back.

"Okay, let's get to suicide gym." Bulla told him.

"Yeepee." Goten said sarcastically. The two of them walked into the gym.

* * *

"Welcome to math class." Mr. Tanner said. "Today we will be learning about quadratics. I know some of you guys are having trouble with them, but I have a song that's going to be able to help you." He said with a smile.

"_What was Bulla talking about? This guy seems so nice."_ Trunks thought to himself.

"Now, let's get down to the gym and learn some math all right." Everyone in the class stood up and went over to the gym.

"_Umm…. I do understand what Bulla is talking about. We have a lot of whacko teachers in this grade."_ Trunks thought. Everyone walked into the gym and stood in a straight line face the wall.

"Okay, you guys know the rules. If you get the question wrong you have to do 30 pushups, 10 jumping jacks, one lap around the gym and I throw this dodge ball at your head, for being a dumbass. Now, if you get the question right you can throw the ball where the man is weak." Mr. Tanner explained. "Right in the good 'ole ass. Let's get this class started." He turned on the stereo and "All I Do Is Win" blasted through the speakers. "Okay, Johnson, what is the quadratic formula song?" He asked.

"X equals the opposite of b, plus or minus the square root of b squared minus 4 ac, all divided by 2a." He replied.

"Good job." He tossed him the ball and he threw it at his butt.

"_Oh, my god, get me out of his class."_ Trunks thought.

"Briefs, what is the answer to the following question: x2 -7x=0?" Trunks had a blank look on his face.

"_Okay, so, you find a common factor which is x so then it would be x(x-7) =0. After that you set in two different equations."_

"Clock is ticking! Hurry up, you bastard!" He hollered at him.

"The answer is x=0 or x=7." Trunks told him.

"Correct answer." He threw his the ball and Trunks threw it as fast as he could.

"Yep, I'll feel that one in the morning. Okay, everyone run one lap around the gym under a minute and your math test will be pushed to Friday, let's go, let's go!" Everyone started to run as he started his stopwatch. "Clock is ticking!" Everyone finished in enough time. "Good job."

* * *

"Welcome to Suicide Gym day! My favorite day of the year, that I can see every inch of your sweat land on the floor and you in the hospital. Just kidding you guys, or am I?" Everyone had a concern look on their face.

"What are we going to do?" Bulla asked.

"I don't know." Goten replied.

"Today you just will be learning the dance to No.5. You will know the whole dance by the time we leave this gym today. You will be singing the lyrics in your sleep! And doing the dance moves in your sleep too." He turned on the stereo.

"_Hollywood we're never going down!"_ The artist sang.

"Everyone in a line!" everyone went into a straight line. "Okay, when deuce sings "All the kids in the club come on wave and shake your hands, you need to jerk the whole time. Ready? Go!" He blew the whistle and who gym was jerking. "Good! Act like you have a soda in your hand and drink and shake your ass." Everyone did as you told. He paused the music. "You aren't doing well. Run a mile then you guys will learn." Bulla moaned. The class starting running in the gym. "Run faster, I wanna see sweat dripping!" He started smacking everyone on the butt. "Good run, Briefs."

* * *

"Oh, my good, Mr. Whacko taught us the whole dance and made us run the mile. I have never sweated so much in my life before." Bulla complained as she collapsed into Goten's car floor.

"Well, that's Mr. Whacko for you. So, Trunks how was math class?" Goten asked Trunks. Trunks glared at him.

"Quadratics! I hate quadratics and he reminds me of the teacher that was in bad teacher. I have never done so many pushups before." Trunks rubbed his sore arms.

"You know this drive home is going to peaceful." Goten said.

"Yeah, I know it is, but I heard that Goten is cheater. Who are the girls that he is dating?" Bulla asked. Trunks swallowed hard.

"Look it's not true, I was holding Goten's forearms because it calms him down when he goes into crazy mode. Since I am in a girls' body one guy thought we were dating." Trunks explained. "And Goten knows Valese is going to kill me."

"I'm telling you this now, I am kind of happy I'm in your body." Bulla said with a smile. Trunks scold at her while Bulla rolled her eyes.

"So, this has been a strange day for all of us." Goten said parking the car in the front of Capsule Corp.

"Yeah, no kidding, are you going to hang with us?" Bulla asked. Goten nodded he locked his car and the three of them walked into Capsule Corp. Bulma was standing by the door and gave Bulla and Trunks a shot.

"Oww, mom!" Trunks shouted.

"Sorry, I got a bit of your DNA, into I put in this shot. So, you guys will slowly start to change back. Maybe in a few hours." Bulma explained.

* * *

Two Hours Later:

"Mom, nothing happened, I'm still a girl." Trunks told her.

"Damn it, I'll keep working on it, you guys go have fun." Bulma ran off to her lab.

"I hate this; we are going to test monkeys until Mom gets this right." Bulla sighed and sat on the couch.

"Hey, maybe, we can contact the namekians that live on new namek and we use their dragon balls." Trunks suggested.

"That's a great idea, let's go find Dende." Goten opened the door to see a pissed Valese. "Hi, Valese."

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to 3picDragonball: Yes, if the teachers swear they should be fired.**

**A/N: So, tomorrow, I have school I have to be up getting ready at 5:30, that's not okay with me. I am not going to stop writing, but the parts are going to be coming every week, mostly at night. Just to let you know that. **

Chapter 5 Goten's Choice

"So, I just got a text message from Bryn saying Goten is cheating on me. Why the hell are you cheating on me?!" She hollered at him. She barged in Capsule Corp. "And worse of all it has to be this little shrimp!" She said picking up Trunks' by the shirt.

"Valese, let me go! Goten and I can explain what happened to you." Valese dropped Trunks back on the floor.

"All right, now start talking. I need to know if it's true or not."

"Valese, darling, honey bunch, it's not true. I am not a cheater I find them wrong and have to point to be in a relationship. Bulla was only holding my forearms to calm me down. That's all that happened." Goten explained.

"For some reason, I do not believe you!" Valese retorted at him. She walked over to a vase and pushed it off the table.

"What was that for?!" Bulla asked picking up the broken pieces off the floor.

"I am angry; Goten is lying to my face he's cheating on me with that!" Valese hollered at her. Goten walked over to her.

"Why don't you believe me? Have I ever lied to you?" Goten asked. Valese shooked her head no. "If I have never lied to you before, why don't you believe me now? I am not lying to you, you have to trust me." Goten pleaded.

"Goten why are you pleading? If she doesn't believe you then, that's that. If you know you are telling the truth and she doesn't believe you, she's wrong." Bulla told him. Goten nodded and looked over to Valese.

"Trunks is right, you don't trust me, make me do things I do not want to do. You give me no choice." Goten started to say.

"_Finally Goten is getting rid of this bitch, he needs a girl to treat him right."_ Trunks thought to himself. _"Come on, say, spit the words "I'm breaking up with you" or "I don't think we should see each other anymore" say it."_

"Son Goten are you breaking up with me?!" Valese asked him confused. "I am not a dumpy I am the dumper."

"No, I was going to say we are on a break!" Goten shouted at her. "I do not want to be with for two weeks. If you need anything done, you have to do it yourself!"

"You were supposed to say "I'm breaking up with you" you made it all dramatic and that's what I thought you were going to say." Trunks muttered to Goten. Valese glared at the both of them. Goten shook his head no.

"Valese, I still like you, but you have been acting like a bitch and I can't take it anymore." Goten explained himself. "It would be best if you would leave."

"Fine, I'll leave and I'll see you in two weeks." She had tears in her eyes. She walked over to Goten tempting to slap him, but she couldn't. Bulla walked her out and closed the door.

"Goten, are you okay?" Bulla asked walking over to him.

"I'm fine, I have never felt better than this, but I might miss her." Goten said. Trunks patted him on the back.

"You know you kind of did the right thing, you might feel ashamed and feel like an asshole, but you need her off your ass." Bulla stated. Goten weakly smiled.

"Can I spend the night? I really do not want to go back home." Goten asked. Trunks and Bulla nodded.

"I know what's going to make you feel better. Me and you go can kick some butt in Black ops!" Trunks suggested.

"He's right playing video games always cheer me up, but I am in the mood to play some Left 4 Dead." Goten added.

"That's good enough for me, let's go." Trunks and Goten walked down the stairs and went to go play some xbox leaving Bulla alone in the family room.

"What the hell." Bulla ran downstairs and watched the two of them kill zombies and saving the world.

"Goten, why didn't you just break up with her?" Marron asked. "She treats like nothing and she wants you to do everything for her."

"I do not know, the last girl I broke up with she went on a complete rage. And Valese wasn't always like that, she was nice to me before something happened around March." Goten stated taking a sip from his drink.

"Maybe she is the one cheating on you, Goten. She has been canceling dates and you always said she was up to something mischievous." Bulla added.

"Bulla, I would never think about that, but why would Valese cheat on me. I did everything for her you know. This makes me feel like I do not have a chance with women." Goten sounded depress.

"You guys, let's talk about something different." Marron suggested. Everyone nodded at her statement and agreed.

"You guys best be getting to school and I hope you guys have a great day at school." Vegeta said.

"I am shocked you are happy Mr. B, because today is a half day of school, I hope you enjoy." Goten told him. Vegeta glared at him and walked upstairs. All of them left outside and went to Goten's car he drove them to school.

"Hey, good luck on the math test, get me at least a C, I will give 20 bucks." Bulla told Trunks. Trunks grabbed the money and nodded. Trunks walked off to his sister math class.

"So, there she is. Should I just walk past her or say hey?" Goten asked Bulla.

"You need to walk past her and not say anything." Bulla told him. "Now, get going, I'll be following right behind you." Goten nodded. He started walking and noticed Valese kissing another guy on the lips. He turned around and walked back to Bulla.

"She is cheating on me, why would she do this?" Goten asked.

"Shh, come on, let's get to class." Bulla walked past Valese with an angry look. She stuck her tongue out of her. Bulla and Goten walked over to Trunks' class. "Trunks, Trunks, get out of her, now." Trunks walked out of the classroom.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Valese is cheating on Goten; he needs to break up with her." Bulla explained. Trunks groaned and moaned.

"I knew it, you need to leave her sorry ass right now!" Trunks told him.

"Hmm, I am thinking about busting her tonight at the dance. It's going to be amazing." Goten and them started to evil laugh at his plan.

"I cannot wait till tonight." Trunks mumbled. Valese walked by and saw them smiling at her. She had a weird expression on her face, but she didn't know about their plan for tonight. "I have to get back to class, see you guys later." They nodded and went their separate ways.

"Bulla, this is what I get for saying we are on a break. Now, I feel like Rachel on Friends." Goten stated.

"Yeah, I'm sorry this happened, you are a sweet good boy and she's a bitch bad girl." Bulla told him.

"Yeah, I will not miss her, she deserves this embarrassment." Goten started to say. "That's what you get for being a fucking cheater."

"Yeah, once a cheater always, cheater, but Goten no one will be willing to date Valese if she is a cheater, you are doing a good thing for the guys." Bulla responded.

"Honestly, I would have never thought of that, come on, let's get to first period." Goten and Bulla walked into their classrooms.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-High School Dance Problems

"So, do you think Valese knows about our dirty little plan?" Bulla asked going into the back seat of Goten's car. "I do not think she realized it yet."

"No, unless one of you yahoos told her our plan." Goten stated.

"It's an amazing plan and no one will not spill anything, she will find out at the dance." Trunks said with a smile. Goten and Trunks got into the car and Goten drove off. "So, do you think guys will want to date her after her embarrassment at school?

"Hell no! People do not like cheaters, because they will not know if they will cheat on them again. It's best just to let the whole world to know so no one will get hurt by her." Goten retorted at Trunks.

"Jeez, you do not need to go into full bitch mode." Trunks sneered at him. Goten sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just pissed that she cheating on me. I did everything she asked for and I get a no when I ask. I'm like hoe please, do not treat me like that." Goten explained himself. Bulla sighed.

"Bulla, what's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks, it's just you guys do so much for me and I feel like I do not even get to help." Bulla said.

"Maybe, you can help us write the rap and perform on stage with us." Trunks suggested. "Sometimes I feel like you are in the shadow of everyone."

"Trunks, that is my life, I do not have many friends, I am lucky to have a boyfriend. I should just quit life and not have to worry about anything." Bulla mumbled.

"Hey, you can dump the punch bowl on her." Goten added.

"I'll be ready at 8:05 to dump the punch bowl on her." Bulla said with excitement. Trunks and Goten looked over to Trunks they both smiled. They got Bulla to join along. They both knew Valese treated Bulla like an ass, now she has time to get revenge on her.

"But everyone is going to find out that me and you switch bodies, because I'm Trunks' body." Bulla told them. Goten sighed.

"Why are good plans have to be ended by a stupid wish?" Goten asked himself. "Maybe the two of you guys can switch."

"I can't rap for my life." Bulla said. Trunks sighed.

"Bulla, Goten, you do not have to worry Marron, and I are going to teach you have to rap." Trunks replied. A wide smile filled Bulla's face.

"Wait a minute, Marron knows how to rap?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, she's the one who thought me how to rap "Look at me now" back when it was popular in 2010." Trunks added.

"Wow, I thought you knew how to rap. Bulla, it's not that hard and let's record it and put in on YouTube, now wouldn't that be funny." Goten mumbled as he parked the car on the driveway at Capsule Corp.

"All right, sweet this is totes going to destroy her; I can't wait for my first high school dance." Bulla ran inside with joy. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and shrugged, they haven't seen Bulla this happy in a while.

"So, we need to start teaching you." Goten said dropping his back pack on the floor. He grabbed his ipod from his hoodie pocket. "Let's get this started, Bulla sit down on the couch, now!" Bulla sat down on the couch and swallowed hard.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_ Bulla thought.

* * *

"Now, Trunks, if you can remember how to rap this, you are going to perfectly fine at the dance tonight." Marron said. "Okay, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go!"

"_Down in the dirt with your blood on my hands I blacked out but now I do understand that you were too good for this world so you left it. Everything turned red and then you made an exit, I don't even know if it was your time, but like all good things that pass you by, it's a lost soul in a time of need. It made me grow up fast and put some blood on my knees. And you don't even know what's beyond you thinking you could never die, like your bulletproof, so I guess you had to leave you were born with wings, but you were never happy until the angels sing."_ Bulla rapped.

Marron blinked for a few things until she release what just happened in the world. "Holy crap, Bulla, you know how to rap!" She ran over to her and hugged her. "I knew this was going to work, but didn't I teach you how to rap a few years back?"

"Yeah, but you see I didn't practice so, I didn't remember how to rap anymore." Bulla explained. Marron nodded.

"Okay, I understand." She picked up her bag and went to the door. "And I want my 20 bucks in cash before I leave. Bulla was going to walk over to the door, but Goten stopped her.

"I'll pay for this, since you are going to help me out." Goten said. Bulla smiled at his statement. Goten walked over and paid Marron. She waved goodbye and walked home.

"Well, I didn't know learning how to rap could be so much fun." Bulla mentioned. She sat down on the couch. "Tonight the school will not be able to hold us."

"Yeah, that's true, so do you guys have a rap or are you guys going to wing it?" Trunks asked. Bulla looked over to Goten.

"You are in luck, Bulla; I wrote a rap out during study hall while I was doing my math homework." Goten responded.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Goten handed her the paper.

"The rap isn't too hard, but you have to remember this, so I'll see you guys at 7." Goten walked out the door and drove back to his house.

"So, is Brad taking you to the dance?" Bulla asked.

"No, I forget to mention he broke up with me. He said that I wasn't like you. I tried my best Bulla, I am truly sorry." Trunks sat down on the couch.

"Trunks, I am not mad, but listen to this, I know you have been reading my romance magazines. You were acting like me the best you could; I guess he wasn't into me as much as I thought he was." Bulla told him.

"Yeah, Bulla, you are right. Now, you need to learn that rap and do not let Goten down." Trunks started walking up the stairs.

"I will know it before the dance even starts." Bulla hollered at him. Trunks smirked a bit and went into Bulla's room.

"Okay, let's learn this." Bulla looked over the lyrics a few times and tried to memorize it the best she could.

* * *

Goten knocked on the door and Bulla answered the door. "Are you ready to go embarrass Valese in front of the whole school?" He came inside Capsule Corp. "And you did manage to learn the rap, right?" Bulla shut the door.

"Stop bombarding me with questions okay." She said. Goten nodded. "Yes, I manage to learn the rap and I cannot wait to make that bitch pay for what she did to you." Goten smiled at what she said. Trunks came down the stairs.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, we are, let's go." Goten was the first out the door. Bulma came out from her lab.

"Bulla, Trunks, before you guys go, I made this patch that has everything that guys like. I want you guys to where this 24/7 and you should turn back within another 2 weeks." Bulma explained.

"2 weeks?!" Bulla and Trunks hollered in their house. "Do you know how long that is?!"

"Yes, it's 14 days; you guys will be able to survive." Bulma sat the patches down on the coffee table. "Have a nice time at the dance." The three of them walked outside into Goten's car. Bulma waved goodbye and closed the door.

"I hope Valese is going to kick my ass for treating you so bad." Bulla said. Goten smiled.

"I do not want her to do that, but I do want her to suffer. She could have broken up with me, but I think vengeance is so much sweeter." Goten started to evil laugh.

"Did you have a bit too much coffee when you left?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, how could you tell?" Goten asked.

"When you have too much caffeine you always seem to get a bit loopy." Trunks told him.

"I can see your point." Bulla giggled a bit.

"Sorry, I just find it funny how Goten can't control his caffeine intake. Please do not take that as offence." Bulla added. Trunks nodded and agreed to that while Goten wanted to strangle the both of them.

"None taken." Goten replied. He parked the car and the three of them went inside Orange Star High School.

"So, when are we going to do breaking up part?" Trunks asked.

"I got a spot around 8 o clock, so you guys can chill and do whatever you want for an hour. Oh, shrimp." Goten walked over to the shrimp table.

"Let's have some fun." Bulla suggested. She and her brother went on the dance floor and danced the night away until it was 8 o'clock. Goten was chillin with a few of his friends before he spotted Valese with Chad.

"Hey, Goten, congrats about you Valese." His friend said.

"Congrats?!" Goten was confused. "I am about to dump her and ruin her whole love life." Goten replied.

"That's so mean, why are you doing that?" He asked.

"Long story short, you will find out in 2 minutes." He got up from the ground. "Trunks, Bulla!" He shouted. He walked into the gym where the dance was held. He saw Trunks and Bulla dancing to "Can't Hold Us". "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, you know it." Bulla said.

"Okay, Trunks, get in position." Goten told him. Trunks nodded and walked over to the punch bowl. Goten and Bulla walked up on stage.

"All right, Son Goten and his friend Trunks Briefs want to say a few words." The DJ said. Goten grabbed and microphone for himself and Bulla. They both turned it on.

"Well, Orange Star I just want to say thanks for coming out. This song is meant for someone special. And that special person is Valese." The spot light went over to her.

"The lyrics are very meaningful and I hope you guys enjoy it." Bulla added.

"Drop me a beat." The DJ turned on the karaoke rap song.

"_When I first saw you I thought I you were hot, now when I look at you I think not."_ Goten rapped.

"_You were so quiet and cute, something happened in March and you went mute."_ Bulla added.

"_I did everything you asked, but when I ask you to do something, I get a no."_

"_Treat my best friend with respect, hoe please you don't really know him."_

"_We saw you cheating with Chad, which made Goten very mad."_

"_He became very angry and wanted to shout."_

"_I told him not too and rap from his mouth."_

"_This song is telling you we are through, and I don't deserve you."_

"_All the guys out there now, Valese over there is a cheater, even though she's hotter than a heater."_

"_Don't date this hoe if you wanna get hurt, because she's nice then treats you like dirt."_

"_This rap is over I quit, say Son Goten saved your love life from her."_ Goten finished the rap on stage with Bulla. Valese was in the corner embarrassed sine everyone was booing and hissing at her.

"Take this you bitch!" Trunks shouted as he poured the bowl of punch all over her.

"Bulla, you whore!" She hollered at him. Trunks shrugged and walked on stage to hug them. Chad walked over to Valese.

"So, you were cheating on Goten?" He asked. She nodded. "I cannot believe you, I thought you were different from all the girls here. Goten is right, you did hurt me. We are through Valese." He walked away.

"Chad let me explain." Valese replied.

"Valese why don't you just get out here." Goten suggested. She jerked her face toward him. "Thanks, for ruining my life."

"I didn't ruin your life, you didn't have to cheat on me." Goten said through the microphone. She got off the stage and walked out.

"You just go served." Bulla said through the microphone. The three of them hugged again and left the school. "So, how do you feel Goten?"

"I feel amazing." Goten replied. The three went into the car and Goten drove them home. "So, I'll see you guys Monday morning before school."

"Okay, see ya then, bye Goten." Bulla replied. Goten droved on home while Trunks and Bulla walked in.

"You guys were amazing." Trunks said.

"Thanks, bro, let's go play some video games, cause I want to try them." Bulla told her brother. He was shocked.

"Okay, let's go." The two of them walked downstairs to play some video games.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Patches and Kidnaps

"So, how is Goten taking the break up?" Marron asked.

"He doing amazing, he honestly wants to throw the biggest badass party ever because of the break up. He wants it to be like Project X." Trunks replied.

"You guys only want a party like that because you see girls topless. I don't know why girls will do that, they are probably digthongs." Marron added. Trunks glared at her. Bulma came up from her lab.

"Okay, I want you guys to put on your- oh, I hi Marron." Bulma said. "Trunks, Bulla, I want you guys to follow me over here." Trunks and Bulla followed Bulma to a sacred spot of the house, so Marron didn't know that about the big wish.

"What mom." Trunks complained. "And mom, I have blood on my pants." Bulla started to laugh.

"It's my time of the month, and I don't have to go through it." Bulla sang. Trunks glared at her. Bulma handed each other them a patch.

"Mom, what is this?" Trunks asked.

"It's a patch and I know it works because I tried it on my hamsters. You need to wear this 24/7, if one of you takes it off you will be stuck like this forever. And I know Trunks doesn't want to go through the birth pains. I mean no one does." Bulma explained. "And you might want a pad."

"A pad?" Trunks asked.

"I will educate you later." Bulla replied. Bulma handed Trunks and Bulla their patches and they put them on.

"Is this going to mess with our daily lives?" Trunks asked.

"Umm… I am not sure about that, but you can find out later on today." Bulma replied. She walked back to her lab while Bulla and Trunks went to hang out with Marron.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked.

"Oh, mom just want to explain something to us." Bulla replied. The home phone went off and Bulla went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Bulla, it's me Goten."

"Goten, what's wrong?"

"I am trapped in Valese's closest and she isn't letting me leave."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I am trapped in her closet and I can't leave, she doesn't want to me leave since I ruin her love life." Goten explained.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to get your ass over her and save me." Goten exclaimed. Bulla laughed away. "What's so funny?"

"Okay, I was kidding, I know you want me to save you. All right, I will be on my way okay, I'll get Marron to drive."

"You better get over here now! I hate tight spaces! You know I'm claustrophobic! Get over here now!" Goten shouted through the phone.

"Calm down, I'll be there in a few. Are you in Valese's house?" Bulla asked.

"Have you been listening the whole time?! Yes, I am." He replied.

"Chillax max, I'm on my way." Bulla hung up the phone and turned around and noticed Trunks and Marron staring at her to know what just happened. "It seems like you two saw a ghost or something."

"Why do I have to drive?" Marron asked.

"Listen to this, Valese is super pissed that we ruined her damn love life. She kidnapped Goten somehow and the bastard is trapped in her closet. She's getting back at him for it, so we have to go rescue him." Bulla explained. "That's was the whole call."

"I told him he should have just confronted her and break up with her no, but no he wanted to do a kick ass break up." Marron mumbled. "What a dick."

"He did because that slut was cheating on her." Trunks hissed at her.

"Bulla, I don't have time for games, I just need to think of a way to get into Valese's house." Marron replied.

"You have been in Valese's house?" Trunks asked.

"We were friends, but she changed." Marron replied.

"Goten wants us to go now, I have a plan." Bulla added.

"Okay, we can sneak in from her skylight, after that, Trunks can just instant transmitted in her bedroom closet and Goten is free." Marron said.

"Great plan." Trunks responded. He grabbed Marron's keys. "Let's get started." Trunks tossed the keys to Marron and she caught them. The three of them walked outside and into Marron's car. Marron turned on the radio and "Here's To Never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne came on.

"_We'll be running down the street yelling kiss my ass; I'm like yeah whatever we're still living like that."_ Marron sang.

"We should say that to Valese, you know "I want you to kiss my ass." Trunks suggested.

"Yeah, you do that to PISS a girl off even more." Marron snapped at Trunks. Trunks rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

Goten banged on the door. "Valese, I have to whizz really bad." Goten whinned. Valese walked over to the door.

"Ooo, you poor little thing maybe you shouldn't have embarrassed me last night and ruin my love life. SUCK IT!" Valese hissed at Goten.

"Listen, you bitch, you open this god damn door right now before I go ape on you!" Goten threatened her.

"Ooo, I am so scared." Valese joked around. She left her room because she heard her house phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Well, yes, this is the president of West City letting you know that you have violation 5 and you need to fix it right away." Bulla said in a deep voice.

"I wasn't born last night, there is no such thing as the president of West City."

"I was just elected 20 minutes ago; you need to go to Ontario, Canada right away to clear up your name so your family doesn't get sent to jail. Capiche?" Bulla asked.

"Do you know HOW long of a flight that will be?!" Valese complained.

"And you only have 45 hours to clear up your name before you go to jail." Bulla added. Valese hunged the phone and grabbed her cars and drove to the airport. "And that's how you do a prank call." Marron and Trunks chuckled a bit.

"Let's do this." Bulla grabbed Marron and Trunks by the shirt and flew in the air. She gently placed the two of them on the roof.

"Now, how are we going to open this?" Marron asked.

"I can Kamehameha, it open."

"Do you want to pay for that?" Marron asked.

"Nope."

"I got this." Bulla took out a screw driver and unscrewed the screws and the sky light fell to the ground and shattered. "They will never know I did that." The three of them jumped inside the house.

"Goten, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Marron shouted.

"I'm in here!" He hollered back down. The three of them walked upstairs to Valese's room.

"You know what I just realized." Trunks started to say.

"What?" Bulla answered.

"We have powers, why didn't we just instant transmission here to save Goten?!" Trunks asked.

"You know, that never came across my mind." Marron added. Marron opened Valese's room to see a pig sty.

"Where is here closet?" Bulla asked.

"You should ask where is her floor." Marron replied. Goten banged on the door.

"Will you guys hurry up?! I have a full bladder and I can't hold it any longer!" Goten growled at us.

"Calm down sass master, we will get you out of there once we find the closet door." Bulla told him.

"What do you mean you can't find the closet door?" Goten asked.

"Have you seen her room? It's a mess." Trunks said picking up a thong.

"Looks who talking." Bulla shot back. "And I wouldn't be touching that that was on her ass." Trunks threw the thong across the room.

"Ewww, that's gross. I'm just going to instant transmission to you." Trunks suggested. Bulla kicked something.

"I found the door." Bulla opened the door and saw Goten.

"Thank the heaven above; I thought I was never going to get out of here." Goten said hugging Bulla.

"Why are your pants wet?" Bulla asked.

"Don't ask!" Goten snapped at her.

"So, HOW THE HELL did you get trapped in here?" Marron asked.

"In the middle of the night Valese kidnapped me and locked me in her closet. I found some pretty weird things in here. Her diary was is in there, so I was reading it, she wants to be a stripper." Goten exclaimed.

"Well, that's lovely." They heard a car door slam.

"Valese, we are back." Her mother shouted upstairs.

"Oh, shit, let's go." Goten instant transmitted them back to capsule corp.

"Dude, what about my car?" Marron whined.

"What about your car?" Goten asked.

"It's at Valese's house."

"Oh, tragic." Bulla replied.

"Shut up, asshole!" She snapped back.

"Oh, snap, this just got real." Trunks mumbled. Marron jerked her head to him and glared at him. "Sorry."

"Look, you can get your car right now." Goten instant transmitted back to Valese's house and took Marron's car with. "And now you don't have to worry at all."

"Thanks, Goten, you are such a miracle worker." Marron said flatly. "I'm going home, talk to you later Trunks." All of them waved goodbye.

"I am going home, I'll see you guys at school on Monday." Goten left and flew to his house.

"Well, we had a hell of a-" Bulla stopped talking and put her hand over her mouth. "I sound like myself."

"That makes no sense at-" Trunks noticed that he had his voice back. "This going to be really weird once we get back to school.

"It's weird now."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Changes….lots of changes

"Mom!" Bulla and Trunks shouted.

"What?!" She yelled back.

"Something strange is happening here." Bulla said.

"Oh, I see your voice is changing, isn't that a good thing?" Bulma asked.

"A good thing?" Trunks rose an eyebrow. "Mom this is going to be weird, I don't want to be sounding like man, in a 14 year olds body. I thought you said we were going to switch."

"I guess, you guys are going to switch differently." Bulma responded.

"What do you mean by switch differently?" Trunks asked.

"This is going to be hard to explain, but you guys are going to switch, let me do some more research before I give you guys an answer." Bulma ran down to her lab to see how they are going to change. She left the curious Trunks and Bulla upstairs.

"Well, that went well." Trunks said.

"No, it didn't I want some answers, and less changes." Bulla demanded.

"I guess you aren't going to get that wish, now, come on, let's do something. I'm bored stand around." Trunks suggested.

"We can't go to school like this, I would get kicked off the cheerleading team." Bulla whined.

"Oh, shut up, Bulla, we have some bigger issues. Okay, let's just go take a shower and go get some rest maybe, we will be back to normal in the morning." Trunks suggested.

"All right, I can do that, but I hope you are right about the morning. Or I'm going to scream at the top of my lungs." Bulla said.

"Sometimes you act like a big bitch." Trunks replied walking up the stairs. Bulla shrugged.

"I prefer whore!" Bulla shot back.

"Bulla, I don't think that's something you want to be proud about." Trunks told her.

"I honestly don't give enough to care." Bulla ran up the stairs to her bathroom and went to take a shower. _"Okay, so, I might lose my popularity at school, what's the big deal?"_ Bulla thought. _"I still can probably, earn it back, right?"_ Bulla took off her clothes and started up the shower. Trunks on the other was in his bathroom thinking in the shower.

"_I like the idea that we are going back to our bodies, but I don't want to change like this. Do you know how strange that's going to be for me? Or how about Bulla? Damn it, Goten, I hate you for doing this, but I now realize Bulla life isn't that easy. Especially, whatever this "time of the month, period thing is."_ Trunks thought. He got bored so, he started to drink the water coming from the shower. He didn't realize how much water was in his mouth that he started choking. He spit the water out and started to cough.

"Son, are you okay?!" Vegeta shouted through the door. Trunks continued to cough, but he slowly was able to talk again.

"Yeah, I am fine, that's for thinking about me."

"That's what I'm here for." Vegeta walked back to his bedroom to watch some more Dance Moms. Trunks got of the shower and grabbed a robe and went to his room to put on some pajamas so he can go to bed.

"_I wonder how pissed Bulla would be if I was naked in my room waiting for her to come in?"_ Trunks thought to himself. He decided not to do that idea and go back to Bulla's room and went to sleep. Bulla got out the shower and did the same. It wasn't long until it was morning. Bulla got up from her bed and went over to Trunks' room.

"Trunks, we got a problem." Bulla said.

"What?" Trunks asked rubbing his eyes.

"I am now my original height!" Bulla exclaimed.

"This isn't good! How am I going to make the basketball team?!" Trunks whined.

"Grow a spine, we need to find mom." Bulla suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." The two walked downstairs to their mother's lab. "Mom, you need to fix us."

"Why?" She turned around to see the new change. "Yeah, giving you guys those patches were a mistake." Trunks covered his face with despair.

"Mom, what are we going to do now?" Bulla complained.

"I don't know, but I should get back to you later on today."

"That means she doesn't know." Trunks told his sister as they started to walk back upstairs.

"Morning, Briefs!" Goten exclaimed as he walked into their house, he saw two angry saiyans looking right at him. "You know what, you guys seem busy, I'll come back later." Goten ran all the way back to his house.

"Yeah, you better run!" Trunks shouted at him. "The nerve of some people."

"So, I guess you are hating on the period thing, I guess." Bulla asked.

"Yeah, why am I bleeding so much? I went like through 3 pairs of underwear yesterday." Trunks told his sister. Bulla covered her face with her brother stupidity. "What's your problem, Bulla?" Trunks asked.

"You are supposed to be wearing a pad the whole time you are on your period you dumbass!" Bulla exclaimed to him.

"How am I supposed to know that?!" Trunks shot back.

"Didn't hear mom say that?!"

"That was yesterday, I wasn't really paying attention to her then."

"You have so major problems, sometimes you need to listen to mom, she gives you some good advice especially about the girl's body. And do your tits hurt?"

"Yeah, they hurt like a bitch, do you know why? And I'm not that hungry, do you know why?"

"That's a good thing, it's all of the signs of a period now, go put on a pad so I don't run out of clean underwear."

"Oh, all right, but how do I get the blood out?" Trunks asked.

"Cold water." Bulla replied. "And you have the rub the two ends really well together, just a heads up."

"Thank you." Trunks ran upstairs to get a pad.

"_I am going to hate these changes."_ Bulla thought to herself.

But this was only the beginning of the major changes.


End file.
